liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jesse Ventura
Jesse Ventura (born James George Janos on July 15, 1951) is a great American conspiracy theorist who's been a Navy SEAL, professional wrestler, actor, and currently an author. Politics He was the 38th Governor of Minnesota from 1999-2003 after narrowly defeating the Republican and Democratic candidates. He only served one term. He describes himself to be socially liberal and fiscally conservative and is seen as a liberal-libertarian. He ran on the Reform Party ticket with Mae Schunk in the Minnesota gubernatorial election. Ventura is currently an Independent even though he can't make up his mind on whether the two-party system should be challenged or if there should even be any political parties. However Ventura likes Donald Trump, he hopes Trump and Bernie Sanders can both weaken the two party system. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VcA3vkrj658 Television He had a short-lived weekend show on MSNBC titled "Jesse Ventura's America", lasting only for 2 months. Currently, he has a show on trvTV called "Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura" where he digs into conspiracy theories, such as JFK's death, 9/11, and the internment camps. He actually tried to expose Democratic Congressman Steve Cohen in one of those episodes because, according to Ventura, Cohen was one of the sponsors of a bill that has to do with placing dissenters in internment camps despite that Cohen still denied any responsibility. What the bill in general is that it temporarily places citizens who were displaces by storms into FEMA camps and the internment camp was added to it. Rep. Steve Cohen goes to the mat with TV's Ventura over 'Conspiracy Theory' Good point Jesse Ventura doesn't believe the richest 1% in the USA deserve all that money, he thinks very rich people are Addicted to money and couldn't possibly spend it all in a lifetime. I think that’s what’s wrong with these one percenters. They have so much money they couldn’t spend it in their lifetime or their grandchildren’s lifetime, but it truly becomes a sickness (...) Is it work pushing numbers around on papers and moving decimal points? Or is it work washing dishes or digging a ditch? Because I highly doubt that any of these one percenters — I’d love to know how many of them began like I did, at Mama Rosa’s restaurant washing dishes for $1.50 an hour. That’s work, and it’s as hard of work washing them dishes all day long as it would be doing what these CEOs do. I’ve been a CEO, they don’t get their hands dirty very often,” Ventura added. “They go to all sorts of free meals all the time. They may put in the time and effort, but what you define as work, well, maybe it is mental work, but it is certainly not physical work. Jesse Ventura rips b*tchy billionaires: The poor work just as hard as you do Filmograhy * "Predator" (1987) * "The Running Man" (1987) * "Thunderground" (1990) * "Abraxas, Guardian of the Universe" (1990) * "Repossessed" (1990) * "Ricochet" (1991) * "Demolition Man" (1993) * "Major League II" (1994) * "Batman & Robin" (1997) * "The Master of Disguise" (2002) * "The Ringer" (2005) * "Woodshop" (2010) Most of his roles have been cameos. Books authored *"I Ain't Got Time to Bleed: Reworking the Body Politic from the Bottom Up" (May 1999) *"Do I Stand Alone? Going to the Mat Against Political Pawns and Media Jackals" (September 2000) *"Jesse Ventura Tells it Like it Is: America's Most Outspoken Governor Speaks Out About Government" (co-authored with Heron Marquez) (September 2002) *"Don't Start the Revolution Without Me!" (March 2008, co-authored with Dick Russell) (March 2008) *"American Conspiracies" (co-authored with Dick Russell) (March 2010) *"63 Documents the Government Doesn't Want You to Read" (co-authored with Dick Russell) (April 2011) *"DemoCRIPS and ReBLOODlicans: No More Gangs in Government'' (co-authored with Dick Russell) (June 2012)'' Notes on conspiracies There are a great many silly paranoid Conspiracy theories around but there are also some real conspiracies. Telling the difference can sometimes be difficult. References External links *Facts I want you to know about Jesse Ventura by Leslie Davis Liberapedia doesn't know one way or the other if the allegations here are reasonable, we just link to the website. Category:American People Category:Atheists Category:Left-libertarianism Category:American Libertarians Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Libertarians